How To Rock A Zevie Story
by jenny2016msa
Summary: Molly and Zander are related, they tell gravity 5 and the whole school. But when they find out something that makes them run away from home and live with stevie and Kasey. Will they ever go back home? Wll they forgive their parents? Read and Find out. Pairs: zevie kavin grelson and molly/dean


**How to Rock a Zevie Story**

**In the Band Room before Lunch**

_Stevie POV_

_I was in the band room sitting in the couch; this was my free period before Lunch. I suddenly hear the door close I turn and see a sad Zander sitting down next to me, I turn and face him with a concern face and I ask him _"Zander what's wrong?" _he turns and looks at me and says _" Stevie, it kills me that I cant tell you the truth about Molly and I." _ What truth? We all know you guys are dating I thought. _"Zander you can tell me anything." I assure him. He sighs before telling me "okay. Molly and I aren't really dating we're faking it to hide the truth. We're really half twin brother and sister. You see molly's dad left her after giving her his last name, my mom died after giving birth to me. We kept it a secret because I knew everyone wouldn't understand us, but we couldn't take it anymore, we couldn't take everyone thinking we were dating." He said. "Wow! I didn't expect that." I said. "I don't care about that Stev, I like you as more than a friend, and I've had since the first day we met when I saw you." He told me. He gave me that nickname Stev like two months after we met. "I do too Zander." I said "Stevie Will you be my girlfriend." He asked me. _ I wanted to say yes but not until everyone knows the truth. So instead I said _"Ask me after lunch in front of the band." I said grabbing him and walking to lunch since the bell rang.

**In the band room after lunch**

_Zander POV_

_We did it! Molly and I told everyone the truth and it felt good and relieving to not hide it anymore. We we're all no in the band room Molly and Grace came since we can actually stand each other and are kind of friends I guess. _"Okay now that the secret is out and it's after lunch I have something to ask Stevie, but first I want to sing a song to her." I started and turned to face Stevie. "This is for you it's called the first Time I Ever saw you're Face." I said

_I grabbed the Mike Molly knew exactly what I was doing and was smiling at me. I started to sing looking at Stevie like no else was there just the two of us._

_The first time, ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
and the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_

to the dark, and the endless skies, my Love.

The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hand

like the trembling heart of a captive bird  


_That was there at my command, my love  
__[ lyrics/g/glee/the_first_time_ever_i_saw_your_f__  
And the first time, ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine_

And I knew our joy, would fill the earth

And last, till the end of time, my Love.

The first time, ever I saw  
your face  
your face  
your face  
your face

_After the song I looked at Stevie she was smiling and everyone else was too. _"Stevie the first time I saw you I couldn't wait to meet you, you're beautiful, smart, and an awesome friend, will you be my girlfriend." I ask her. "After that song it's hard to say no, yes ill be your girlfriend." She answered and kissed me. "Okay. Now that we're all telling the truth, there is something no one except Molly and Kevin know. Dean is my older brother we never kissed that will ne gross; we fake dated so no one will know that Kevin and I were dating. Dean pretend to break up with Molly, they've been dating for the past two years. The only reason Molly agreed to this is because Dean asked her to." Kasey said. "Whoa!" We said. "Okay. Grace and I have been dating for the past two months after my part, she stayed and helped clean we ended up kissing and dating." Nelson said. "Finally!" We all yell and laugh. "Zan mom's out waiting." Molly said. "Great it's mom. Well we gotta go bye guys by babe." I said kissing Stevie on the cheek.

_~ An Hour Later~_

**In Molly's Room**

_Still Zander POV_

_We got home and went to Molly's room since it's perfectly clean unlike mine. "_So you and Loser berry are dating now, see I told you it will work." She said. _I hate when she calls Stevie that. _"Yes and don't call her that."I told Molly "Sorry worst of habit." She said. "So now that the bands are friends what's going to happen to the rival?" I ask her. "Well we're still going to be rivals and friends just not at school or band concerts. I mean we have been fake dating and siblings and the band rival never came between that." She answered. _That was true I just hope Grace tells the guys._

**In the band Room**

_Normal POV_

"Hey Grace, now that we're all kind of friends and can actually be in the same room together what's going to happen to the Rival." Stevie asked "Well we're still going to be rival and friends just not friends at school or band meets or concerts. I mean Nelson and I been dating and the rival never got on the way and Zander and Molly living together hasn't gotten in the way either so yea." Grace answered. "I can live with that." Gravity five said.

**Back To Molly's Room**

_Molly's POV_

_Finally the truth is out and I can be with Dean in public again. My thoughts were interrupted by my mom calling us _"Molly Zander come down we have to tell you something." "Coming" We said._ As Zander and I were walking down the stairs we stopped in the middle when we heard my dad go _"We can't tell them the truth they'll hate us." _I heard Zander whispered "_Looks like we're going to find out what they're hiding." _ I nodded. Since last year Zander and I have been wanting to find out what my parents have been hiding, because we were born on November 19, 1996 at 5:30 Zander at 5:25 at St. Anthony hospital. So we walked down stairs and peeked into the kitchen were they were and listened _"They'll hate us more if they don't find out they're twins and adopted. That I adopted Molly and my sister adopted Zander and died a week later." My mom said. _Zander and I looked at each other we were both furious. We both cam out of behind the wall and ran into the kitchen._ "WHAT WE'RE ADOPTED AND YOU CHOSE NOW TO THINK ABOUT TELLING US. OR MAYBE NOT TELL US AT ALL AND WE'LL NEVER FIND OUT!" _Zander shouted at my "Parents" _ _ I have never seen Zander so furious in my life. I was too but not like he was it was like someone just took Stevie away from him. _"Zan Molls let us explain." My mom said. "DON'T CALL US THAT EVER AGAIN." We shouted. "Molly honey please let me explain." My mom said touching my shoulder. "Don't YOU TOUCH ME!" I YELLED I was too furious to speak I was about to cry Zander could tell. "We lived a lie all these years. We're out of here, come on Molly we're staying a Kasey's and Stevie's house or in a hotel anywhere but here." Zander said. "Don't you DARE look for us because we will NEVER FORGIVE YOU?" We yelled at my parents. _We packed our entire thing and put it in our luggage and in the car we my parents brought us we year have our own car so we're driving both our own car to the band room. _"Ok. You text Grace and I text the gang and tell them to meet us in the band room."Zander said "Yup." _ I text grace_

_To Grace_

_From Molly_

_Meet me in the band room in 15 its extreme news._

_~Molly_

"I texted Grace."I told Zander on the phone. "I text the band."He said. We hung up and left to school.

**In the band room after school**

_Stevie Pov_

"Did we all get the same text?" Kasey asked. "Yup" we said._ Zander text Gravity 5 to meet him here and Grace got the same text from Molly we all were worried on what it was, what happened that we all had to be here. Just then the door opened and a furious Zander and Molly appeared. I go up to Zander we kiss and then I ask __**"**_What's wrong?" "We left our house. We were living a lie "Zander and Molly said "What do you mean?" we ask.

Tune in to hear what Molly and Zander tell the gang. And the reaction will they ever forgive their parents? Review for a new chapter! PM me if you want me to do a crossover and if you do with what show also I would like pairings.


End file.
